


Team Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Family, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team Hawk

They both are Hawkeye.

Clint shares his name with Kate.

She deserves it.

They are Hawkeye and Hawkeye.

Twin archers,

Much like Artemis and Apollo.

They save the world.

They also defend their home.

Clint is happy to have someone,

Who will look out for him.

Even though Lucky is his pet,

He still is part of Team Hawk.

They aren't just a team.

They are family.


End file.
